Shed Some Light On My Hidden Love
by CrazyPumkin
Summary: Slash and YURI warning.... you've been warned. Lava is a Western Shinma confused about his love. In the end is his love Miyu OR his old friend Garline
1. Missing The Lost Love

SLASH!!! With a mix of YURI.WARNING!  
  
Crazy Pumkin: I do not own any of these characters. Tokyo Pop happily owns the Vampire Princess Miyu. I am just using the character to create a story line created by me. YAY. The main characters as of now are Garline, Lilith, Miyu, and Lava.  
  
Squish: And I am Squish, Crazy Pumkin's faithful muse. If you actually want to read about me in an actual story I would go to FictionPress.com and look for the story Squish Meets Crunch. It's a YURI BEWARE.  
  
Crazy Pumkin: And I proudly say I made it all up myself unlike the story I am about to write. It's based off the Princess Miyu series. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Squish: YAY For the M4d Writing Skillz.  
  
Shed Some Light On My Hidden Love  
  
It's dark, the shadows envelops me. Why can't I see anything? Wait! There is something. It's a ship, it is the Ghost Ship and I see my friend Garline. I miss him so much. But I can't ever see him, I vowed myself to Miyu. Miyu and I are one and the same. Her blood flows through me as does mine through her.  
  
I sat up it was only a dream. I've been having this dream over and over. I can't seem to get you out of my head Garline. Miyu hasn't summoned me for some time, maybe she wouldn't mind if I took a trip. I need to see him; I need Garline, my old friend.  
  
I should probably check up on Miyu. Maybe something is wrong.  
  
I went to her usually spot but nothing. So I visited the graveyard the address she gave the school as her home. I couldn't see her but I felt her nearness. She is probably in that cabin next to the side fence of the graveyard. I will go in a see what she is up to.  
  
I went in, I guess I should have knocked. I was shocked at the sight before me. It was Miyu and Lilith. I never would have thought that Miyu would ever have anything more to do with a shinma other than be friends. They were there and to the sight beholds that they are indeed making out on the coble stone.  
  
" Miyu, am I interrupting something?" I said in surprise, though my voice and expression remained unchanged.  
  
" Lava! What are you doing here?" Lilith said as she tried to compose herself.  
  
" I should ask you the same question Lilith. Don't you spend your time on the Ghost Ship with some of the other Western Shinmas?" I said thinking of Garline and knowing that if Lilith is here Garline shouldn't be too far away.  
  
" Garline dismissed me. If that's who you are referring to. He fell in to some kind of depression not wanting anyone's assistance. Something about missing his love and that there is nothing that I could do to help him." Lilith replied.  
  
" That answers one question but not why you are here with Miyu. I would think that your fragile paper skin wouldn't be able to handle the heat you happen to be creating in this room." I said in a matter of fact way.  
  
" That's uncalled for Lava. And plus if you haven't noticed her flames don't come out and burn my paper skin because she is enjoying this as much as I am." Lilith retorted.  
  
" Well Miyu with your permission I would like to take a leave of absence and try to understand some unanswered questions." I decided to go and find Garline since it would seem that Miyu has no feelings for me but instead for Lilith.  
  
" Go ahead Miyu tell him it's ok." Lilith said.  
  
" Go ahead Lava. I can handle myself fine until your return." Miyu agreed.  
  
" Well, I will then leave you to your previous actions." I said as I left them to go about what ever they please to.  
  
I was hurt for some reason. I have a feeling that I felt more for Miyu than just friendship. But that didn't matter at this moment because she has someone as do I have someone I must find. Knowing I have no chance with Miyu gave me the incentive to go out and find someone that I for one have been missing deeply.  
  
I have kept my love for him hidden and now I must go out and seek Garline, the Light of the Sea.  
  
Crazy Pumkin: well that's the first chapter. how did you like it, I'd like to know. If you want me to continue the story just review ok. I always welcome suggestions, criticism, and your thoughts. Hope you liked it.  
  
Squish: I am the MUSE! YAY me. Behold my squishy goodness.  
  
Ps: review if you want more. ^_^ 


	2. The reunion

SLASH!!!  
  
Crazy Pumkin: The characters of this chapter are Garline, Lilith, and Lava.  
  
Squish: And so the Squishy inspiration continues.  
  
Crazy Pumkin: Umm, So true.  
  
Squish: YAY For the M4d Writing Skillz.  
  
Shed Some Light On My Hidden Love  
  
Chap2  
  
A western shinma returning to old grounds in search of a lost friend. Walking through the deserted town destroyed by shinma turning beings into zombies. At the end of the town's boundaries is the sea. The part of the sea that Garline's ship travels often.  
  
The wind laps upon Lava's robes as he comes upon the edges of the shore. Salted air breezes through his hair and thoughts of Garline cross his mind, as a voice from behind beckons him.  
  
"I had a feeling you would come back," a woman's voice says.  
  
Lava turns around to see Lilith standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were to be with Miyu." Lava questioned.  
  
She smirked at him, "You silly fool you. If you had looked closer. If you had only looked closer."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lava asked as he raised his eyebrow confused.  
  
Lilith laughed, " Miyu has no feelings for me. It was only a pass time, I had confused her feeble mind to thinking it liked me. Never you mind about that. I came here to visit Garline. He misses you, you know that."  
  
"I thought you said that he kicked you off because he had no need of you."  
  
"Actually I had a plan to get you two to see each other again. But it always seemed like you both were too stubborn. So I had made that ruse to bring you here. I had a feeling you would come here. Of course Garline doesn't know that I have done this."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"I guess you don't have to. But I have a feeling you will. Because you know you want to see him, as he does you." Lilith smiled.  
  
"You think you know everything. Well then you don't know me. I am going back." Lava started walking away, back towards Miyu.  
  
She frowned and ran after Lava, " Oh no you don't. Stop!"  
  
"What do you want?" Lava glared at her.  
  
Lilith took out her flute and started playing a song. The notes filled Lava's head and ringed through his ears. Lava clasped his hands over his ears and fell down to his knees. Struggling he closed his eyes and his body went limp.  
  
"Poor Lava.I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way. If only you would have went to see Garline the easy way. I am getting tired of him acting all depressed and its all because of you, you meany. Now your going to at the least meet with Garline and make happy happy with him. I don't mind if you just meet with him to make him happy and then leave, but your going to make Garline happy if even for a little bit." Lilith began dragging Lava towards the sea, "Now let us be off now."  
  
Lava woke to find himself on the deck of a ghost ship. Getting up he removes his mask. Lava looks around and sees no one and nothing. Then spots upward on the sail, Lilith staring at him.  
  
"You have issues lady." Lava glared at her.  
  
"I know, but you'll thank me later." Lilith winked at him.  
  
"What is it you intend for me to do?" he questioned.  
  
"Just talk with Garline. he doesn't know I forced you here." She smiled.  
  
"I see. so I figure you don't want me to tell him that bit. So after I speak with him, you'll not force me here again?" Lava raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Of course. I just want Garline to be happy. Now go down to the Captain's Quarters and make happy happy with him before I make the crew of this ship take battlement on you." Lilith waited for Lava to move.  
  
Lava shrugged and moved towards the Captain's Quarters. Went through the door and looked down at the figure sitting at the desk in front of him. Garline looked up and his glorious violet eyes twinkled in delight. His middle length hair tied back and his tidy suit shaped him perfectly.  
  
"Lava. So you've come back to the western side? Lilith told me you've come to visit. I am thrilled you have come back to join the crew again. It hasn't been the same with out you." Garline got up from his chair and walked over.  
  
"I am sorry you were misinformed. I have only come to visit not to stay." Lava glanced down ward to hide his sadness.  
  
"I understand." Garline turned slightly and Lava caught the smell of his aroma.  
  
Garline smelled of musk sweetly dulled by the sea air. He looked away and walked over to a chair across from another seat.  
  
"Care to sit?" Garline asked.  
  
Lava walked over to sit beside him.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Garline said.  
  
Lava only stared at him waiting. He wore the same expressionless look he usually always had.  
  
"I miss you, it has been a long time since we once roamed the seas together."  
  
"It has been a long time." Lava stated in a solemn sounding voice and yet his expression changed slightly.  
  
"I just have something important to say to you." Garline's voice began getting softer and quieter.  
  
Lava leaned in to hear.  
  
Garline mumbled something and Lava said, "What?"  
  
Garline leaned in and mumbled again. Lava at the same time leaned in and each bumped one another in the head.  
  
"Ouch." Both said in unison.  
  
Garline moved and pressed his lips to Lava's. A gentle peck and went to slid back into his chair. Lava blinked and before Garline could move back pursued his lips. Both latched their arms around each other. Lava realized what he had done and recoiled.  
  
"I must be off now." Lava got up from his chair and began to turn around.  
  
"I am sorry. I should not have done that." Garline apologized.  
  
"You may have given me a peck but I am the one who had just sucked on your face. I should be apologizing." Lava said expressionlessly.  
  
"Do you.do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Lava asked.  
  
"Do you have. feelings for me Lava? That was what I was trying to say to you was that I had feelings for you." Garline's violet eyes stared up at Lava.  
  
"I.I don't know what I have. I've got to go. I'll leave in the morning. Maybe I'll see you some other time." Lava turned and walked out the door to sleep upon the upper deck.  
  
Crazy Pumkin: well that's the second chapter. READ and REVIEW  
  
Squish: I am the MUSE! YAY me. Behold my squishy goodness.  
  
Ps: review if you want more. ^_^ 


End file.
